The Sawhonga
by Shin-Ra of Romina
Summary: My first fanfic please be nice won't even bother with a summary


A child was born in the Sakami Uchiha clan, a break off of the Uchiha clan, but Shun Uchiha was born with an unusual shiringan,

The Sawhonga Shiringan, (it slows down time to a near standstill and it can break your soul, it has unlimited abilities. They say if the eye of the wielder of Sawhonga bleeds, it means that the wielder is able to drain your power and soul it is similar to a black hole). Shun was only 3 years old when he discovered the power of it, but could not control the full power of the Sawhonga, when Itachi killed the hole Uchiha clan, Shun parents and the their clan went after him but Itachi killed everyone and Shuns mother managed to escape, but she soon found that her kunai knife has hit her. Has she got near her village, her son ran to her. She gave him a secret necklace of their clan, but before his mother could say words of comfort, Itachi had made it into the village and eliminated all the women and children. In a final attempt to protect Shun, she told him to run to the Sand Village well she tries to hold Itachi off. As he made it to the sand village a red headed boy with a gaude on his back, he took him to the kazekage. 8 years have passed since both clan been eliminated and Shun is 13 years old, he as found his on squad and his best friend is Gaara, his first mission is to go to the leaf village for the chounin exams when he encounters squad 7 and falls for Sakura. When Sasuke notices he wears the Uchiha symbol, Sasuke asks him where did you get that symbol, Shun says "I'm from a clan that was part of the Uchiha clan" with shock Sasuke found out that he was not the only one left, and Naruto immediately challenges him to a battle, Sasuke says "You will never beat him, he is an Uchiha!" but Naruto says 'We will see!'. As soon as the battle starts Shun does a fire ball justu, Sakura screams 'Naruto look out!' but it's too late, Naruto uses his sexy justu, but it does work. Kakashi jumps in and noticed that Shun is performing the chidodri, Sasuke jumps in with his chidori and they clash. The power of chidori pushes both of them away, Sakura screams 'DO NOT HURT Sasuke!' Shun just admires her extreme beauty. Naruto mouth was opened as he realized their extreme power, then he opens his big mouth, 'Ha! You guys are both weak!' Sakura then punches Naruto in the back, Sasuke and Shun then kick him in the gut. Kakashi stands up as gaara approaches them and says 'Shun we need to go.'

The next day, the chounin exams finals start and everyone is punked. The first match is Shino vs Neji, and then the second match is Shikumaru vs Timari, Timari wins because Shikumaru is too lazy. The last match is Shun vs Sasuke, in the match Sasuke tells him about the shiringan, but Shun stops him and shows him his shiringan. Sasuke smirks and the battle begins. Sasuke uses the fire ball justu, but Shun is right behind him and kicks him in the back, has Sasuke falls he kicks Shun in the face, this angers Shun, as the battle gets longer and longer people thought they are equal, then there's a big explosion, the Leaf ninjas realized they are being attacked, by none other than Orochimaru, when Shun seen Gaara he was transforming, Naruto noticed that Gaara was changing. When Naruto thought that Gaara was acting sleepy, the sound ninjas attacked Shun and Sasuke, they had to work together when Sasuke's curse mark kicked in, they looked at each other, when Sasuke notices Shun's eyes were bleeding. Sasuke ask "W-what's wrong with your eyes?" Shun just shook his head and said "You know nothing!", as Shun fell to his knees from the excruciating pain, as his shiringan started to change. Sasuke was shocked to see this strange shiringan, Shun's split personality came out and a sound ninja attacked them, then Shun stood up and used this strange shiringan, the ninja's skin started to peel away and flesh was revealed. Sasuke was shocked to see Shun's evil nature, Sasuke stood up the chidori and the curse mark made him stronger, the two Uchiha's defeated all the sound ninjas in their path. They encountered Sakura and Naruto, Sakura noticed the blood on their hands "Did you two kill your way to us?" silence was their answer. Naruto just scowled and walked away, as timari ran to Shun and told him that Gaara was transforming.


End file.
